


Concede

by navaan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Sparring, Strong Woman/"Weak" Man, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Strong men sometimes enjoyed giving up control.





	Concede

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meme_inspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/gifts).



He'd known men who liked to be tied up in bed. Although few men were that open with other men about their more unusual desires, being a spy had a way of getting you in touch with all kinds of secrets. Strong men sometimes enjoyed giving up control.

"Will you concede?" Diana asked and there is something hilariously precious about her smile. She's having fun, teaching him Amazon techniques of hand to hand combat and throwing him to the floor at every other turn. 

Now she's holding him down without effort. He's conquered.

He can do nothing but kiss her.


End file.
